Hinata Tries Sasuke's Big Thing
by bigredfox10
Summary: Hinata goes over to Sasuke's house to give him some tomatoes. Sasuke, who has a crush on her, decides to give Hinata a 'salty surprise'. Hinata is very nervous of putting Sasuke's big thing in her mouth, but nevertheless he reassured her and she tried it. And let's just say, that it's way bigger than her boyfriend, Naruto.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story. **

**Hi, everyone! This is my second Naruto fanfiction! This story was originally called "Hinata Sucks Sasuke's Big Thing" but I changed the title because I had a fear that the title might be too vulgar and therefore, might be taken off the site.**

**Note: Hinata is a little OOC and she doesn't have the stuttering problem.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Kohana. Hinata Hyuuga, the nicest and shyest seventeen-year old girl in the world, decided to go over to Sasuke's house to give him some tomatoes that she grew in her private garden. She went to her garden and plucked the biggest and juiciest tomatoes ever. Then she placed them in her basket and went back inside the house to inform her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, of her departure.

"Naruto, I'm going over to Sasuke's house to give him some tomatoes." she announced.

"Ok. But do you want me to come with you, just in case he tries any funny business on you?" Naruto asked, not wanting his girlfriend to go over to his rival's house alone.

"No thanks, Naruto-kun. I think I'll go by myself this time. And besides, I don't want the same thing to happen like the last time you went with me to Sasuke's house." she answered honestly.

"Hey! I _had_ to kick his ass! He was flirting with you and I don't appreciate that duck butt-haired bastard doing that to _my_ girl!" he responded with a hint of anger as he thought about the incident that happened two weeks ago.

"He was not flirting with me, he was just being nice." the teen girl assured him.

"Yeah, he was being nice." he said sarcastically. "Just to get in your fucking pants!"

Hinata blushed at her blonde-haired boyfriend's comment. "Naruto! He's not like that! He's just a quiet person who likes to keep to himself." she stated, trying to get her boyfriend to see her point of view of Sasuke.

Naruto sighed in defeat, knowing that his girlfriend had won the argument. "Alright, Hinata, I guess you're right. I'll let you go over to Sasuke's house by yourself. But I _still_ don't trust him with you 'cause he's been trying to steal you away from me and I won't have that!"

She kissed him on the cheek to calm him down. "Naruto-kun, I assure you that my heart belongs to you and you alone. Not anyone else. _Especially _Sasuke."

"Ok then, Hinata. I'll see you when you get back." the fox boy said as he gave her a big hug, careful of the basket she was still holding in her right hand.

"Ok, bye Naruto." she waved to him as she left out the door.

"Bye, Hinata." he waved back at her.

As Naruto watched his beloved girlfriend walk down the sidewalk, one thought came to his mind.

"_Sasuke Uchiha, you better not touch my Hinata, or else my foot is gonna be implanted in your ass!"_ he thought with intense jealousy as he went back to the house to cook himself some pork-flavored ramen.

**-Meanwhile-**

Hinata was humming a small tune as she approached the Uchiha's front door. She lightly knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer. The door opened to reveal a pale-skinned raven-haired nineteen year-old boy clad in only a black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." she greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Hinata-chan. What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"I just came here to give you some tomatoes that I had grown." she answered, presenting him the basket of said fruits.

"Oh thanks, Hinata." He took the basket from her. "That's very kind of you, but you didn't have to do this."

"Oh, it was no problem, Sasuke. I just wanted to give you these tomatoes from the kindness of my heart…and to also make it up to you for what Naruto did to you three weeks ago." she replied, whispering the last part in embarrassment.

"Ha, as if that dobe can beat me. He just got lucky, that's all. I mean, I was just being nice and told you that you were beautiful, but instead that baka thought that I was flirting with you and he ended up punching me square in the face." he snarled, remembering that misunderstanding incident between him and Naruto.

"Yeah, but luckily I stopped him before he woulda punched you again." she stated.

"Yea…but anyways, would you like to come in?" Sasuke asked politely.

"Yes, I would love to, Sasuke." she replied cheerfully.

Sasuke stepped aside so the indigo-haired girl could enter his house. As she entered the house, Sasuke took a small glance of her perfectly, nice, round ass. He moaned lightly as he was thinking of all the naughty and sexual things he could do to her. Unfortunately, she belonged to that knucklehead Naruto and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. But at least she was here with him and that's all that he needed…for now. His train of thought ended when he heard a stomach's growling.

"Heh heh, sorry about that, Sasuke. I guess I'm kinda hungry." she chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, that's ok, Hinata. So, what kind of food do you want me to get you?" he asked.

"Umm….do you have any strawberries?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll go get them for you." Sasuke said as he went to the kitchen to retrieve said fruit. "Here ya go, Hinata." He gave her the red berries.

"Thanks, Sasuke." she said, biting into a big strawberry.

Sasuke watched intensely as the teen girl was eating the berry. Her moist tongue was licking the juices that dripped from the berry. She took another bite of the strawberry and the juices dripped down from her chin to her cleavage. Since she was wearing a purple tank top, which matched her royal blue pants, Sasuke could see the juices slide down to her D-cup breasts. She was moaning and slowly licking her lips in pure satisfaction of the fruit's delicious flavor. Watching this exotic scene made Sasuke's jeans get tighter, which was unknown to the young woman sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Mmm. Oh, Sasuke. These strawberries are sooooo good." she moaned as she took a bite of another strawberry.

The Uchiha said nothing as he quickly walked back into his kitchen. He sat in the chair and panted slightly at the exotic scene that he had saw just a few minutes ago.

"_Damn, that was so fucking hot! Hinata doesn't know what she's doing to me and what reactions she has on my body."_ he thought, referring to the growing bulge in his jeans_. "I better take care of it before she sees it." _

Sasuke got up from the chair and decided to take care of his problem in the bathroom. But his plan was put on hold when he heard Hinata's voice.

"Sasuke. I'm finished."

He went back to the living room and took the empty bowl from her.

"Thanks, Sasuke. That was delicious! But I'm…umm….still hungry." she said shyly.

"Oh, do you want me to bring you some more strawberries." he asked her.

"No, thanks. I had enough of sweets. I want something salty." Hinata suggested.

A light bulb suddenly went off inside Sasuke's head and he smirk deviously inside his mind.

"_Oh, she wants something salty, eh? Well, I got something she could suck on."_ he thought mischievously.

"Well, Hinata I got something salty in the kitchen that I know you would love." Sasuke said 'innocently'.

"You do! What is it?!" she asked anxiously.

"I can't tell you. You have to follow me in the kitchen." he ordered.

"Oh, ok." the pale-eyed girl got up from the couch and followed the raven-haired boy into the kitchen.

Once the two teens were in the kitchen, Sasuke shut the door and locked it. Then he pulled up a chair and motioned for Hinata to sit down. Then he stood in front of her.

"So Hinata, are you ready for your salty surprise?" he asked seductively.

"Yes, I'm ready." she replied nervously.

"Alright, here is it." was all he said once he whipped it out in front of her.

Hinata's eyes bulged out of its sockets and she felt like fainting in the chair.

"Hinata, are you alright?" he asked with concern, not getting a response from the young teen.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm okay. It's just that…it's so big! I mean, wow! I-It's even bigger than Naruto's! I don't think that I can put _that_ in my mouth." Hinata stuttered nervously.

"Aw, come on, Hinata. You gotta try it. I mean, Saruka tried it and she loved it." Sasuke assured her.

"_What! Saruka tried it before. Well, I guess that means that I'm not the only girl that tries to put Sasuke's massive thing in her mouth."_ she thought in shocked. "_But then again, I won't know if I don't like it unless I tried it."_

So Hinata composed herself and placed the huge thing inside her small mouth.

Sasuke moaned heavily as he felt her mouth vibrate on it. He pushed it in deeper, causing her to gag.

He quickly pulled out. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to shove it down your throat like that."

She coughed slightly. "That's okay, Sasuke. I'm fine. I just need to relax my throat muscles, that all."

"Heh, so anyways, do you like my thing in your hot, moist mouth?" he teased sexily.

"Mm-hmm, it's very good and I also like the salty taste." Hinata replied with a smile. "In fact, I want more."

The indigo-haired girl resumed sucking on Sasuke's thing while he was grunting and moaning, encouraging her to suck harder.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Damn it! What's taking Hinata so long?" Naruto said impatiently with a big hint of concern.

The blonde teen was sitting on the couch, eating his ramen while waiting for his girlfriend to come back. He looked at the time on the clock and he groaned in frustration.

"Gaaaahhhhh, it's getting late! It doesn't take that long to go to Sasuke's house. Hell, it's only takes twenty minutes to walk to his house and twenty minutes to walk back. She's been gone for an hour and fifteen minutes!" he noted.

Naruto thought for a moment until he came up with an obviously answer as of why Hinata was late returning back home.

"The only reason Hinata could be late is because…." He slammed his empty bowl on the coffee table, breaking it in the process. "That bastard is forcing her to have sex with him! Well, not on _my _watch! I knew I shoulda went with her instead of letting her go to that horny pervert's house by herself." Naruto stated angrily as he ran out the house, making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

"Sasuke! You better say your prayers 'cause when I get through with you, you are gonna be eating your food through a fucking straw!" he declared while running down the street to stop the Uchiha from fucking his girl.

After about ten minutes of running, Naruto finally made it to Sasuke's house. He used the spare key that he 'borrowed' from Hinata to open the door. He quickly went in and slowly shut the door, careful not to make any sounds. Once he was completely in the house, he heard some strange sounds coming from the kitchen. He put his ear against the door to inspect the noise and what he heard made his jaw dropped.

"Oh, yes, Hinata, yes! I want your mouth on it." Sasuke grunted/groaned in ecstasy.

"Mmmm. Oh, Sasuke, it's so good! I want more of it." Hinata moaned as she licked the salty juices.

"Unn. Oh, yes, Hinata, yes! I can give you more. Just keep going, you're almost there." he grunted lustily.

**-Outside the door-**

Naruto was fuming pissed off at what he heard. His girlfriend of three years was giving his rival/enemy a blowjob! IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN!

Naruto had had enough and he decided to take immediate action. He tried to open the door, but he noticed that it was locked.

"Damn it, it's locked! Well, time for plan B." Naruto said to himself as he quickly kicked opened the door.

**-Inside the door-**

Hinata kept sucking and licking Sasuke's thing until….

"SASUKE! GET YOUR FILTHY DICK OUT OF HINATA'S…HUH?" He stopped his sentence, totally shocked at what he saw. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise, ignoring his question.

"I came to get you and kick that bastard's ass for fucking you, but I see that he is….umm…."

"Feeding me his _pickle_." she finished for him.

"B-But, I thought you were giving him a blowjob." the blonde exclaimed with a shocked look on his face.

"No, ya dobe. I was just feeding Hinata a _very_ salty and juicy pickle from my hand." Sasuke chimed in.

"B-B-But, I heard you say that he was good and that you wanted more of him." he said.

"Yes, I did say that, Naruto. But I was referring to wanting more of his pickles that he made." she corrected her jealous boyfriend.

"W-W-Wait a minute! Sasuke made pickles! Ha, how the hell can you make pickles?" the fox boy asked, not believing her statement.

"Easy, dumbass. I just used the cucumbers that I bought from the store and soaked them in brine." the Uchiha explained blankly.

"B-B-But that doesn't…..I-I-I…"

"Ha ha ha. You see, Naruto. That's what you get for being so jealous and nosy all the time. You thought that I was umm….you know…..pleasuring Sasuke-kun with my mouth, but instead, I was eating one of his pickles from his hand." Hinata chuckled with a big smile.

"Heh heh heh. Well then, I guess I look like a total fool. So I'm gonna be the bigger man and apologize to you Hinata and…ugh…._Sasuke_." Naruto said, growling out the raven-haired teen's name in disgust. "So, I'm very sorry for accusing you of having sex with Sasuke and I'm sorry Sasuke for almost putting my foot up your narrow ass." he sincerely apologized to his girlfriend and also 'apologized' to his rival.

"Apology accepted." Hinata said, giving her boyfriend another hug.

"Yeah, apology accepted." Sasuke said sarcastically. "But anyways, Naruto. You should treat your girl right."

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about, teme?! I _do_ treat her right!" the blonde snapped.

"I know that, idiot. I'm talking about exposing her to try new things, instead of letting her try the same boring-ass things every time." Sasuke explained.

"Ohhhh, now I get it!" Naruto said with a stupid fox grin on his face. "For now on Hinata, I'm gonna let you do and experience new things."

"Oh, Naruto. That's exactly what I wanted to hear from you." she said happily. "And first thing first, I want bigger, juicier, and salty pickles."

"Huh? You don't like my pickle?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I do. But your pickle is umm…..how do I say this….umm….it's not big enough for a girl like me." she replied timidly.

Sasuke decided to join in the conversation, just to piss off the blonde.

"Yeah, Naruto. Listen to your woman. She's tired of your _very small_ pickle. And besides, Hinata _did_ say that _my _pickle was _waaaaay_ bigger than yours." he bragged with a cocky smirk.

"Hey! I can't help it if I love buying those small kosher dill pickles, instead of the big-ass, over salty ones." the fox boy exclaimed with a pout.

"Heh, whatever dobe. I'm just trying to make Hinata happy and fully satisfied. Which is something that _you're_ obviously not doing." the Uchiha insulted with another cocky smirk.

"GRRRRRR. SASUKE, YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as he was about to jump on his long-time rival and beat the shit outta him.

Luckily for the raven-haired teen, Hinata got in front of her blonde-haired boyfriend, to prevent a huge fight to break off.

"No, Naruto! You're not gonna fight Sasuke. Calm down." she ordered in a serious tone.

"But he insulted my pickle, Hinata. And I can't take that sitting down." he said, trying to get at the Uchiha.

"The hell I just did, dobe. Because at least she liked _my_ big pickle." Sasuke taunted, making the blonde more pissed.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH, THAT'S IT! I'M KICKING YOUR FUCKING ASS!" Naruto yelled/ threatened in rage.

"Naruto! Stop it or else I'm not gonna give you your 'special surprise' tonight." Hinata warned with a playful tone.

The blonde immediately calm down and he blush furiously at his girlfriend's sentence. He really wanted Hinata to give him his 'special surprise' tonight, so it was best for him to not piss off his girlfriend and listen to whatever she had to say. Even if he doesn't like it. So, Naruto had no choice but to stand there and keep his big mouth shut.

"Heh heh. Sorry about Naruto's rash behavior. He is always very protective of me." Hinata apologized.

"That's okay, Hinata. I_ know_ how he is." Sasuke assured her.

"Yeah, but anyways, thanks for feeding me your pickle." she said sweetly.

"You're welcome, Hinata. But you know, you can come over anytime and I'll feed you something _way bigger and salty_ than a pickle." he said in a perverted and seductive tone, which made the blonde boy growled dangerously low in his throat.

"Heh heh heh, y-y-yeah." she chuckled/stuttered nervously, hoping that the Uchiha was just joking. "But anyways, we gotta go so, I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye Hinata." he said sincerely. "Bye, dobe." he scoffed like Naruto was a nobody to him.

"Bye, Sasuke." The indigo-haired Hyuuga waved back with a genuine smile.

Naruto just huffed in response as he walked out of the raven bastard's house, following right behind his girlfriend. Once the couple exited his house, Sasuke shut the door and sat on his couch. He had a smile plastered on his face when he remembered Hinata sucking, licking, and biting the hell outta his pickle.

In fact, he was fantasizing about the Hyuuga heiress sucking and licking on his massive dick, instead of that pickle. He imagined that her warm moist tongue swirled around the head of his shaft while she used her soft small hands to message his balls.

Sasuke sighed heavily and moaned in excitement as he continued fantasizing about the indigo-haired girl giving him oral sex. Once he was bought back to reality, he got up from his couch, so he could relieve his bladder. Once he was in the bathroom, Sasuke began to unzip his jeans. But when he touched his jeans, he felt something damp and wet. So he took off his jeans and inspected the weird wetness. He wasn't wearing any boxers 'cause….well….he just didn't want to.

He continued looking at his pants until he saw the sticky white stain. He then came up with a fucked-up, but obvious conclusion.

"AHHH, SHIT! I JUST JIZZED IN MY PANTS!"

**So, what do you all think!**

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
